


keep on coloring me (i'm yours)

by zhujungjungting (runswithchopsticks)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild humiliation/embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithchopsticks/pseuds/zhujungjungting
Summary: "The slide of the zipper up his back is easy, and the silk of the bodice is fitted against his torso. It’s soft against his skin, with just slight restraint when he turns. But as he does so, his shoulders move, and he can hear the crinkling of the rough polyester that covers the puffed sleeves."





	keep on coloring me (i'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

> For that anon in my CC inbox that wanted Minhwan daddy kink (lmao). Hope you enjoy!
> 
> So I wrote this in one middle of the night sitting and ended up finishing somewhere around 3AM...? I think it's turned out pretty okay though.

The metal to the clip of the soft pink bow Jaehwan holds in his hand is still shiny and pristine even though it’s been worn many times. It’s typical of Minhyun to keep things like that clean and neat, and it isn’t solely because he’s just that kind of person.

Jaehwan takes a lock of his hair with his other hand and clips the bow in place. He looks at himself in the mirror of the vanity for a moment before turning away and standing up. A few strides later and he’s right in front of the sliding door to his closet -- the wheels on the thing rattle as he pulls on the latch, revealing the hangers upon hangers of garments, all neat and ironed and sorted. It’s all Minhyun’s things, he’s got most of the rack space while Jaehwan settled for a suitcase on the floor and a pile on the chair -- it’s not like he has that many garments, anyways.

But he pulls the door more, revealing the latter half of the closet, items tucked away into the corner of the room. There’s a few of his things there, just a suit or two for the rare special occasion, nothing more. But next to his suits are his things as well, they’re just not so much _his_ things -- well, maybe they are, because Jaehwan is definitely the one who wears them, but it’s not like anybody besides himself or Minhyun sees them.

He’s not the one who bought them, too -- it’s all Minhyun. Red, pink, purple, and a soft blue -- those’re the colors Jaehwan sees, a stark contrast from the black of his formalwear.

He reaches out and pulls a garment off of the rack. He’s never worn this one before; it’s new, and Minhyun only recently bought it for him. Jaehwan is slightly intimidated to say the least, not simply because he knows it is expensive, but just from the imagination of himself wearing it, he can already feel his cheeks heating.

Nonetheless, he still places it gently on his bed and closes his closet door, returning a moment later and sliding the hanger out from the garment.

The length of it is short, partially from the puffiness of the tulle in the petticoat and partially from the design. There’s a lace overlay, and it’s the same kind of mild pink as the tulle, just a few shades deeper. The embroidery on the chest and ruffling at the waist is detailed, with pearls decorating the folding of lace that mimics the design one would see on a corset. It’s not like Jaehwan has never worn anything pink or anything lacy in his life, but it’s definitely his first time handling something so plainly _pretty_ and girly. He almost doesn’t want to wear it, but Minhyun bought it for him and told him to -- it’s even fitted with Jaehwan’s measurements, and so he unzips the back of the garment and steps into it, pulling it up to chest-level and slipping his arms into the puffed sleeves.

The slide of the zipper up his back is easy, and the silk of the bodice is fitted against his torso. It’s soft against his skin, with just slight restraint when he turns. But as he does so, his shoulders move, and he can hear the crinkling of the rough polyester that covers the puffed sleeves -- it’s the kind of transparent overlay that’s shiny and decorated in sparkles, and with each slightest shift of his shoulders Jaehwan can hear and feel it softly crunching right next to his ear. If anything, the noise embarrasses him even more, because it’s a constant reminder of what he is wearing.

But he nonetheless tells himself to ignore it, and walking back to his vanity, he picks up the silver ring that sits atop the dark mahogany oak, and he slips out of his bedroom.

* * *

The first thing Minhyun sees when he steps through the door is the pink of the bow in Jaehwan’s hair; it's quite noticeable, since it’s a soft and pearly pink amidst a sea of dark brown. “Evening,” he says, with a smile, shrugging off his backpack and dropping it onto the tile floor before leaning down to unlace his shoes.

Jaehwan stands up from his seat on the couch and walks up to him. The second thing Minhyun sees is a pair of white socked feet, the hems of the thin cotton reaching several centimeters above Jaehwan’s slightly bony ankles with a dainty lace flourish.

“Welcome home,” Jaehwan greets, and when Minhyun straightens his back, he wraps an arm around Jaehwan and gives him a hug, landing a light kiss on his forehead as he does so. “How were your evening classes?”

“Mmm, boring as always,” Minhyun replies with an offhand wave, and he walks away, heading towards the kitchen. There’s the quiet sound of soft pads of feet behind him, and he smiles.

“Jisung already called. He said he’d stop by later and drop off the extras from an event he’s catering tonight, so dinner’s set,” Jaehwan notes, as Minhyun rips open a packet and sets the tea bag inside a mug. There’s already recently boiled water sitting in a pot on the stove, and so he picks the pot up and pours.

“Awesome,” Minhyun hums. “What’s the theme tonight? I hope it’s Italian. Oh, and did Jisung mention anything about leftover cocktails too?”

He hears Jaehwan scoff behind him. “You know Jisung, there’s _definitely_ leftover alcohol. It’s just a matter of whether Daniel gets to it before us or not. Oh, and it’s American tonight. Don’t get your face too messy with the sloppy joes.”

“True.” As Minhyun turns and passes Jaehwan, he taps his boyfriend on the shoulder. “Probably shouldn’t wear this while you eat,” he suggests, a slight smile adorning his lips. He walks away, and once he settles on the couch, he takes a sip of his tea as Jaehwan joins his side. Minhyun watches Jaehwan from the corner of his eye.

When Jaehwan sinks down, folding one of his knees while the other dangles down, he can hear the tulle of the petticoat and the polyester of the shoulders crinkle. He winces slightly, willing them silent. Minhyun notices his reaction, and he smiles into porcelain.

“It’ll probably be off of me before then,” Jaehwan states. “And besides, I know it’s… expensive.”

“Don’t want to ruin it.” _More than needed, anyways,_ Minhyun silently adds. “Is the couch and the carpet the best option?”

Jaehwan doesn’t even give him a proper response. “Finish your tea, then,” he curtly replies.

“Pushy. You’re a little impatient, aren’t you?” Minhyun quips.

“The shoulders are itchy,” Jaehwan complains.

“The shoulders are the best part, princess.” Minhyun can practically hear Jaehwan bloom a bright pink. Maybe the heating of his cheeks is even the same color as the dress he’s wearing.

“F-Finish your tea,” Jaehwan reiterates. His voice has become just the slightest unsteady, but his tone is hardened. “Right after you just came home, too? I’d thought you wanted to relax first.”

“Liar,” Minhyun quips. Jaehwan sucks in a breath, a soft _whoosh_ of air whistling between his lips. “If you really thought that, why are you wearing that _now_?” He leans forward, setting down his mug on the coffee table. The porcelain hits wood with a quiet thud. “You didn’t think of me, did you?” He turns, placing a palm on Jaehwan’s cheek, cupping it with his fingers and stroking the skin beneath an eye with his thumb. Jaehwan stares defiantly at him, his expression unwavering and silent. When Minhyun leans forward, his lips grazing Jaehwan’s cheekbone, he notices Jaehwan suck in the slightest bit of his bottom lip as Minhyun’s voice falls hushed and low. “How impatient and inconsiderate of you, _princess._ ”

“You’re not going to say anything, are you?” Minhyun asks with a chuckle when he leans back and Jaehwan is still silent. He stares straight ahead, his hands balled into fists in his lap. The only difference between now and a few seconds earlier is that now his teeth are digging into his bottom lip, and Minhyun has finally noticed the pink decorating his face.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs, scooting closer and sliding his arms around Jaehwan’s waist. The tulle of the petticoat rustles with Minhyun’s movements. “Even though daddy is a little tired tonight, I still want to treat my pretty little princess.” His arms sweep down so that his palms slip underneath Jaehwan’s thighs, and Jaehwan’s arms automatically wrap around his neck. With one swift movement, he’s able to pick up Jaehwan, teeteringly carrying him down the short hall of their apartment and nudging the door to their bedroom open with a shoulder. The first time they did this, Minhyun essentially had spaghetti arms and nearly dropped Jaehwan in the process of trying to manhandle him, but with practiced ease he’s grown accustomed to the comfortable weight of his boyfriend in his arms.

Minhyun sets down Jaehwan carefully atop the sheets. He stands back for a moment, staring down at Jaehwan, who meets his gaze with an unknown expression on his face. His eyes say he’s stern and defiant, but the tiny tremble of his lips and the rosiness of his cheeks tells Minhyun that he’s terribly embarrassed and most definitely aroused. The way his fingertips curl into the sheets, his shoulders raised up as his palms dig into the mattress, only confirms this. His legs lay outstretched in front of him, toes and knobby knees facing inwards.

“Hmm,” Minhyun hums, placing a knee on either side of Jaehwan’s legs and crawling forward. Jaehwan automatically falls backwards. The shoulders on his sleeves crunch, and he bites his lip. “You’re quieter than usual, princess.” Minhyun reaches out a hand, stroking Jaehwan’s cheek softly with the back of his knuckles. “How about you let daddy change that for you?” Without another word, he kisses Jaehwan, flicking out his tongue and sweeping them between his lips, trying to pry open Jaehwan’s mouth. Today, he’s playing a little hard to get, and so it takes Minhyun more coaxing tugs and bites on Jaehwan’s lips to get him to open that red-pink mouth. Soon, Minhyun’s got him whining softly from the back of his throat, lips slick and wet-hot with saliva, skin puffing up slightly from Minhyun’s biting.

He pulls back, and he stares directly into Jaehwan’s shiny and glazed pupils -- he’s slipped into that state where Minhyun wants him now, and Minhyun flicks out his tongue, sweeping it over his lips almost predatorily.

“Daddy,” Jaehwan whispers, the sound whistling through his lips, which are now a prettier pink than they’d been before. His fists, pressing closely at his side, are digging fiercely into the sheets, crumpling them up underneath his grip.

“Where would you like me to touch you first, princess?” Minhyun asks, with a smile. He places an index finger on Jaehwan’s temple. “Here?” When Jaehwan shakes his head, the bow in his hair ruffling slightly, Minhyun traces his fingertip down to Jaehwan’s cheek. “Here?” Another head shake. His fingerpad is now against the plush of Jaehwan’s bottom lip. “Daddy’s already kissed you, princess.”

“L-Lower,” Jaehwan murmurs. He blinks, his dark lashes fluttering against the red of his skin.

“Here?” Minhyun asks, his touch gentle against the bob of Jaehwan’s throat.

“No.” Jaehwan gulps. His skin rises and falls, and Minhyun sees the light and shadow on his neck shift.

“You look so pretty in the dress daddy bought for you, princess,” Minhyun coos, placing a warm palm comfortingly over Jaehwan’s chest, “daddy doesn’t want to take it off of you. That’s okay, isn’t it, baby? Is your chest and tummy where you want daddy to touch you?”

“Mmmn, n-no, daddy. Jaehwannie wants to keep on wearing the dress too.” Maybe Jaehwan wholeheartedly flushes when he notices the pink lace and ruffle out of the edges of his vision, but along with the heat coursing underneath the skin on his face, it also pools down into his lower abdomen. He squirms slightly, toes flexing and thighs shifting as Minhyun runs his palm onto his stomach.

“I’ve always loved my princess’s legs,” Minhyun murmurs. His hands are now right above Jaehwan’s knees. “Your skin is so soft, baby.”

Jaehwan makes some muffled noise, his lips pursed and bitten. He lets out a breath, the anticipation making his limbs restless. “H-Higher, daddy,” he wheezes out.

“Higher?” Maintaining pressure, Minhyun skates his palms up Jaehwan’s thighs, admiring their erratic movements beneath his touch. He’s at the edge of the tulle petticoat now, and when he glances up, Jaehwan’s eyes are squeezed tightly shut as he sucks in breaths between his lips. “Should daddy go higher, princess?  
“Y-Yes,” Jaehwan whispers, “please, daddy, go higher.”

His forearms nudge the skirt up, and he gently flips it over, polyester rustling as it rests against Jaehwan’s abdomen. “O-Oh,” Jaehwan whines, because now his cock isn’t covered anymore, and the cooler air of the room surrounding his heated skin and Minhyun’s intent gaze on his crotch sends jolting embarrassment up his spine. It causes his back to arch slightly, hips shifting as he fights against the urge to press his thighs together even more.

“You really are impatient today, aren’t you?” Minhyun hums. “Look, baby, your pretty cock is already fully hard. And you’re even wearing the ring, just like daddy told you.”

Jaehwan swallows as he nods, hair ruffling against the sheets. “I want to make my daddy happy.”

“Such a good baby,” Minhyun croons, and his hands slide up even higher, resting just beneath Jaehwan’s hipbones; oh, does Minhyun’s touch send shivers up Jaehwan’s spine, and his hips threaten against his restraint, because Minhyun’s hands are _so_ close to his cock.

Minhyun doesn’t even give him any warning. Jaehwan just _feels_ his hot and humid breath on his dick, and he cries out, throwing his head back at the touch of a pair of warm and dry lips to the body, fingers and toes flexing erratically as his knees wobble, trying to thrash against his self-control to keep his hips from automatically bucking up into Minhyun’s mouth.

Minhyun tongues up the shaft, making sure to slip as much of his saliva onto the slightly veiny skin. His lips wrap around the circumference of the head, and his tongue strokes up the body, spreading saliva until Jaehwan’s cock is slick, the sounds tumbling out of his lips the same kind of wet and moist as the sound Minhyun’s mouth makes when he sucks around the head before pulling off his lips with a pop.

Jaehwan’s thighs are now trembling even more than they were before, and with the bit of his stomach that is exposed, Minhyun can see the rapid rise and fall of his skin as he pants in time with the quivering of his body. There’s a quiet smile that automatically makes its way onto his expression -- Jaehwan is _so_ sensitive at the moment, more than he’s ever been before. His senses are all hyper-aware, and with the way his body is curled slightly inward, Minhyun can practically feel the hot embarrassment radiating off of Jaehwan’s skin, enough so that he dips his head back down once more, palms pressing down Jaehwan’s thighs, and slips as much of Jaehwan’s cock as he can into his mouth.

“A-Ah--” Jaehwan moans, his voice suddenly broken as he painfully bites onto his own lip. “Oh, daddy,” he whines, and his dick pulses in the slippery heat of Minhyun’s mouth. Minhyun’s lips curl, and with practiced ease he forces his gag reflex to settle as he takes in more of Jaehwan’s cock, until he feel the head touch the very back of his throat. The pressure from his hands on Jaehwan’s thighs increases to prevent the erratic shifting of his legs and hips, intense enough that now Minhyun’s practically digging his finger into soft and supple flesh -- there will most definitely be purple and red crescents in the shape of his fingernails indented later tonight and tomorrow morning.

Minhyun finally allows himself to properly suck, his head bobbing as he moves back and forth with his mouth across the span of Jaehwan’s cock. The walls of his throat close and expand as he swallows, which elicits a particularly loud groan from Jaehwan. When he hums, Jaehwan’s thighs quiver underneath Minhyun’s palms in time with the vibrations from his throat.

Jaehwan’s hands have come up to bury themselves in the soft silk ruffles of the waistband of his dress, his fingers folding the cloth as his palms dampen it with sweat. His hands flex as a series of whines spill out of his mouth, partially as compensation for his attempts at keeping still -- every time he shifts even just a little bit, he can hear the crinkling of the shiny sleeves he’s wearing, which only causes his face to flush even more, a slew of shivers being sent up his spine. It’s enough to make him achingly arch his back and threaten to break his control and thrust desperately into Minhyun’s mouth.

His voice has completely lost all of its composure. “D-Daddy!” he stutters out, as Minhyun runs his teeth up and down the length of his cock as he sucks, “O-Oh!” The entirety of his body is trembling, the heat pooling desperately into his dick, and he can basically feel it pulsing in Minhyun's mouth as Minhyun's throat contracts around it.

But of course, there's still the shiny ring around the base of his cock, tucked right up against his balls, and his dick strains against it with the urge to come. It's just slightly painful, a little bit of throbbing, and he squeezes his eyes shut tight with stars threatening to invade the edges of his vision. “Mmmph, oh, d-daddy, Jaehwannie wants to come--” And with that, Minhyun immediately pulls off with a resounding _pop!_ from his lips. Jaehwans cock falls back against his lower stomach, wet and shiny and slick, the slit at the head crying precome. He groans, cheek thrown to the side, voice broken by pants, “N-No--”

“Not yet, princess,” Minhyun reassures, stroking the inside of Jaehwan's thigh with soft fingertips, “remember? Only daddy decides when baby gets to come.”

Jaehwan nods, blinking away the blurry edges of his eyes.

“Good boy,” Minhyun praises with a handsome smile. Looking down, he notices just the smallest bit of precome pooling against the soft of Jaehwan's lower stomach, and he reaches out a finger to swirl it around and over Jaehwan's skin.

“Ah!” Jaehwan cries out, his body convulsing for just a moment as Minhyun's fingertip brushes across the tip of his cock. Minhyun's touch brings back a memory of how close he felt with Minhyun's mouth on his cock, and choked syllables fall from his lips as he arches towards Minhyun's hand.

“Sensitive,” Minhyun hums. “I wonder if my princess's hole will be the same?”

At Minhyun's words, Jaehwan's body is racked with shivers. “Please, daddy, touch my hole,” he immediately pleads, and Minhyun almost laughs. A force of breath escapes his lips.

“Alright, princess, wait for daddy to get the lube.” He climbs off of the bed, walking around and getting the bottle of lube off of the nightstand. When he returns, he uncaps it and slicks up three of his fingers. “You know,” he begins, “why don't you come and sit on daddy's lap as he fingers you, princess?”

Jaehwan immediately sits up. “Okay,” he agrees, and Minhyun scoots backwards until his back is against a pillow.

“Face forward,” he instructs, and Jaehwan immediately complies, pressing his rear against Minhyun's crotch. His petticoat is squished between them, rustling as he shifts into a more comfortable position. Minhyun holds up the skirt with his free hand as his other slips between Jaehwan's legs, and at the press of a cold and wet finger against Jaehwan's rim, Jaehwan throws his head back over Minhyun's shoulder, mouth gaping with choked mewls.

“Nnng,” he groans, knees raising as Minhyun slips his finger in easily, pushing down to the knuckle smoothly. Minhyun's fingerpads explore against Jaehwan's walls, stroking and pressing gently. Jaehwan's knees wobble, bent up and pushed to the side, as he strains forward just slightly with his hips in an attempt to engulf more of Minhyun's finger.

Minhyun, noticing his eagerness, doesn't hesitate to prod a second finger at that ring of muscle, and Jaehwan easily accepts it. It's almost like he's sucking Minhyun in as his insides clench just a bit against Minhyun's fingers.

Jaehwan sharply intakes a breath, his fingers digging into the skirt of his dress. He desperately wants to rut his hips against Minhyun's fingers since his boyfriend isn't moving them much, but the crinkling of his puffy sleeves is even more noticeable in this position. He thinks that maybe Minhyun can hear their rustling too, and that thought sends an excited shiver of embarrassment up his spine. He trembles against Minhyun's touch.

Before the press of a third finger, Minhyun's free hand comes and pulls Jaehwan's knee, spreading his legs even wider. Jaehwan can almost feel his hipbones digging into the tops of his thighs from the position his knees are bent and opened at. Minhyun's third addition makes him feel so, so, _so_ full, and it's a heavy dull ache sitting in his lower abdomen that simultaneously makes his skin hotter and his fingers curl and uncurl erratically with desperation.

With three, Minhyun _finally_ begins to move, properly exploring with strokes of his fingertips, presses of his fingerpads, and gentle scrapes of his fingernails. Jaehwan squirms as he can't help but push forward with his hips slightly, seating himself deeper onto Minhyun's fingers.

Minhyun's movements were relaxed and easy, going at a pace Jaehwan was comfortable with, but when his fingers brush against a spot he knows very well makes Jaehwan see stars, he all of a sudden slows his fingertips.

“D-Daddy…” Jaehwan whimpers, shoulders shaking.

“Yes, princess?”

The edges of Jaehwan's vision are blurring, his head is dizzy, and the amount of pleasure coursing through his body at the moment is both restless and numbing. Minhyun strokes his prostate with all three firm touches, and it's quickly consuming all of Jaehwan's willpower to not thrust his hips and fuck himself on Minhyun's fingers. His daddy told him that only he gets to decide when Jaehwannie comes, and so Jaehwan is trying his best to remain obedient. A garbled string of syllables tumbles from his voice when Minhyun drags his fingernails across that bundle of nerves, and Jaehwan is shaking violently.

“Use your words, princess, or else daddy won't be able to understand you,” Minhyun coaxes, voice soothing.

But Jaehwan is unable to speak. His hands are digging fists harshly into the lacy layers of his dress, and he can hear the uneven rustling of his puffy sleeves from his trembles. He's sitting there, leaning against Minhyun's chest, face pinker than his pretty ruffled dress, knees bent and spread, pushed directly to his sides, all while Minhyun fingers him achingly slow, running those sinful fingertips all over his sweet spot, almost as if he were cradling and petting Jaehwan's prostate.

The pleasure pools all down to his lower abdomen and cock, and his dick is straining against the ring to the point where if Jaehwan focuses particularly on his cock, he does feel pain. His back is also arching to the point where it hurts, but all that pain is muddled into the extreme pleasure.

“D-Da-Da-Daddy, Jaehwannie n-n-needs to come,” Jaehwan can barely stutter out, voice high and slightly raspy. He can't control it anymore, his hips are starting to move themselves and his hands are curled forcefully into lace, knuckles a bright white with his needy grip.

“Hold out a bit longer, okay, princess?” Minhyun murmurs in his ear. “Do it for daddy.”

“Nnng!” Jaehwan cries, his ears filling with the sound of polyester rustling as he thrashes his head about and pants. It's beginning to feel unbearable, and his stomach is convulsing with his breathing. Minhyun's touch never leaves his prostate, still running and pressing and scraping and Jaehwan's nerves are being sent into overdrive. He can't take it anymore, his body trembles violently and his feet give way from supporting his bent knees as a dry orgasm hits him, his cock unable to properly release with the squeeze of the ring.

Minhyun smiles into the crook of Jaehwan's neck, nipping comfortingly at the thinner skin there. The pressure of his fingertips only pauses briefly, and he still continues his frustratingly slow stroking as Jaehwan calms slightly. Jaehwan's cock is an angry bright red, bobbing against his lower stomach.

He is now on the verge of tears. There's hot stinging at the corners of his eyes, Minhyun's touch numbingly pleasurable and painful. He chokes on his own breath and voice, and Minhyun's soothing kisses on his neck do little to calm his body.

But several moments later, Minhyun's fingers stop, and he pulls them out of Jaehwan. His fingertips catch slightly on that ring of muscle, and Jaehwan groans from the feeling, his rim painfully sensitive.

“You've done well, princess,” Minhyun coos, and Jaehwan can barely hear him, “are you ready for daddy's cock?”

“Y-Yes,” Jaehwan manages to hiss out. Minhyun chuckles, nudging Jaehwan gently on the shoulder so he can grab the bottle of lube. Jaehwan immediately flops onto the mattress, unable to hold himself up without any support, but it's not a problem for Minhyun.

Jaehwan hears the zipper of Minhyun's jeans, and a shiver of excitement climbs his spine. He automatically raises his hips when he registers low and hitched breaths from Minhyun, indicating his boyfriend is stroking himself. There's the press of the head of Minhyun's cock to his still-sensitive rim a moment later, and Jaehwan's head cranes, voice caged in his throat, as Minhyun slides his warm palms onto his hips and pushes in.

“Daddy, yes!” Jaehwan whines.

The smile in Minhyun's voice is audible when he replies. “You f-feel so good, princess,” he says, voice low and slightly hushed with a little bit of effort. With just a slow and steady initial pull and push, Jaehwan is already crying out, his hole sensitive from the previous fingering.

Minhyun still nonetheless increases the pace of his thrusts, encouraged by Jaehwan's whining and repeated cries of “yes!”. He finds Jaehwan's prostate easily, aiming and hitting that spot with practiced ease.

Jaehwan really thinks he's going to cry now. His cheek is buried into the sheets, and his hands are grasping desperately at cotton, crinkling it in his grip. It's not long before he feels the onslaught of another orgasm, this time the heat in his cock and abdomen even more intense along with the pain from his dick pulsing against the ring.

His fingers scrabble at fabric, he's almost biting into it with his teeth. Minhyun's cock against his sweet spot with every thrust is making his head spin, and soon there is nothing but black and stars in his eyes. He's desperate, knees weak, and his voice is hoarse and raspy, barely able to cry out as he's hit with a second orgasm. His cock hurts so badly, it needs to come, but the ring makes everything uncertain.

As Jaehwan hits his second high, his insides clench, and Minhyun all of a sudden feels his own loss of control skyrocket. The pulsing of Jaehwan around his cock is borderline unbearably pleasurable, and his hips shake, thrusts becoming uneven.

He still keeps on, however, and Jaehwan is now absolutely spent. He wouldn't still be on his knees and elbows if not for Minhyun's hands on his hips. Minhyun continues to hit his prostate, and he's shaking so much, wishing for release, that his orgasm is rocky. Just when he thinks he's coming down, his cock weakly spurts through pressure from the ring, and he nearly keens from the sensation.

Minhyun's almost unable to keep himself up, let alone Jaehwan, and with Jaehwan still clenching around him, he's lost his control. Several thrusts later and he's coming, hands gripped tightly onto Jaehwan's hips to the point where there might be bruising. As Minhyun comes, Jaehwan's cock continues to leak, and he collapses a few moments later when Minhyun's grip loosens.

With a sharp suck of breath, Minhyun pulls out and falls onto his back next to Jaehwan.

“Oh my god,” Jaehwan groans, “I hurt.”

“Fuck,” Minhyun curses, a hand thrown over his eyes. “You don't mean 'hurt’ like--”

“No, that was fucking awesome, I mean 'hurt’ like I'm not going to be able to walk for the next week. Or ever be able to see the color pink the same way again.”

Minhyun laughs weakly. “But you have to admit, you look cute in that dress. That's why I bought it for you.” He can practically hear Jaehwan roll his eyes.

At that moment, there's a knock on the door.

“Fuck, that's Jisung,” Jaehwan mutters. “Go get the door, Minhyun.”

“You go get the door,” Minhyun retorts, “I'm not wearing pants.”

“And you think me wearing a dress covered in sweat and come is a better idea?!” Jaehwan exclaims. It seems even through rough sex, he still has enough fight in him. It's basically confirmed when he painstakingly reaches over an arm and shoves Minhyun's shoulder.

“Fine,” Minhyun gruffly relents, and when there's a banging at the door again, he shouts, “Hold your horses, Jisung!” as loud as he can while he tries to shimmy into his jeans (forget the underwear, as long as he makes sure his zipper is all the way up he won't risk flashing Jisung).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks grandma [SEpupppupp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/SEpupppupp) for taking her time to proofread and leave her commentary!


End file.
